Just like it used to be
by thepandahero98
Summary: Finally Ed had returned to his own world and things couldnt be better! Until Al decides that he wants to go on an adventure and Ed has to follow. The two explore an abandoned laboratory but...it's filled with traps and unfortunately one was triggered.Will they both make it out or will one have to carry the others body? Short story,a hint of Elricest.Rating just to be safe.


It had been a while since Edward returned from our world,two years to be exact but only now did things start to get back to normal. Ed had his automail back but a few things were diffrent. He always wore his hair in a ponytail,no longer in his signature braid that everyone knew him by. His clothes were,compared to his previous style,plain and boring. A simple white shirt and brown pants.

"Come on brother please just once!" The younger brother pleaded as he held out Edward's famous red coat

"No Al I'm not gonna wear that" Ed answered with crossed arms and an annoyed expression on his face

"But why not?! You always wore that coat, now you wont even look at it!" Al insisted. Ever since Ed came back he hadn't been the same. Sure he was still short tempered and arrogant but . . . not so cheerful to say the least. At least that's what everyone told him. Al didn't know. He couldn't remember. He couldnt remember no matter how hard he tried.

"Because it's in the past Al! Some memories just arn't meant to leave traces . . . " Ed said with a glare before going off to his room. Honestly! Al kept pushing and pushing but there were just some parts of his past that he wanted to forget . . .

. . . And was that so wrong? After all, him and Al have seen some horrible things, things that no one their age should see. . . or anyone at all for that matter.

"You don't want to remember . . . but I would give anything to have those memories back . . . " Al mumbled and bowed his head right before Ed shut the door.

The last thing he remembered was the taboo,the screaming . . . the blood . . . then he woke up and that was it. . . that's all he knew. His brother was nowhere to be found. Those five years with him, those five years in the armor . . . nothing. But he was hoping that maybe, just maybe his memories might come back . . .

His statement made Ed stop dead in his tracks just as he was gripping the handle of the door. Great . . . the damn guilt was taking over again and Ed didn't like it one bit. Once that happened he knew he screwed up big time "Al I . . . " he started and turned around but Al was already gone with the coat draped over the back of the couch.

Ed walked over, picked it up and stared at it as memories flooded his mind. Even now without the memories Al was following his footsteps . . . and that's what scared him the most.

* * *

A few days later Al was going to leave . . . again.

"Again?! Where the hell are you going to this time?!" Winry asked him as he got ready. Al kept leaving then came back and left again just like Ed use to and she didn't like it one bit.

"There's this old abandoned lab in the North that I want to check out!" He exclaimed with a grin as he put on Ed's former coat, his suitcase by his side.

"A lab? Why?" Ed raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just want to check it out! It's said there are boobytraps there!"

"Boobytraps?" Ed repeated slowly and Al nodded. Why would someone want to go to a place they _know _is dangerous? Then again he didn't have much room to talk.

But he did.

"I don't think you should go . . . I have a bad feeling" Ed said with a bit of worry in his voice. The fact that the feeling was usually right made him feel even more nervous.

"It's gonna be fine brother! I'll be back before next week!" Al shrugged

There was a long pause before the oldest of the two spoke again, taking his time with analizing the situation and trying to think of all the possible solutions he could. In the end he came up with two. Either Al stays or. . .

"I'm coming with you . . . "

Al stopped everything he was doing and slowly turned his head towards his brother. Did he hear him right?

"I'm comming with you . . . " Ed repeated since Al looked a bit confused.

At that moment Al's face lit up "Really?!" Finally! He was waiting for this!The day he could go on an adventure with his brother! It will be just like the old days and maybe it would make Al's memories come back! But did Al settle for that?

NOPE!

He had to push his luck so he put on the most adorable face he could manage "Brother . . . ? Could you . . . maybe wear the coat?" The younger of the two asked sheepishly with an innocent smile and his fingers crossed behind his back, hoping his brother won't get mad again.

"Why do you keep on insisting on the coat?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow which made Al frown and turn was like his hopes and dreams had been crushed "N-never mind . . . "

Again with that face . . . damn it made Ed's heart ache every time. Every. Single. Time. It just wasnt fair "Alright . . ." He mumbled quietly with extreme effort and Al turned "I'll wear the coat . . . "

Al's face lit up once again before he leaped forward and hugged his brother tightly "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he screetched with happines and nuzzled his brothers cheek with his own lightly.

Finally! He had tried so hard but it was worth it! He was finally going to see his brother in the coat!

"It's in the closet in the basement!"

Ed raised an eyebrow "Al. . . you're wearing it"

"Hm? Oh no! This is just a copy! I stopped wearing the real thing when you came back 'cause I was hoping you would wear it. . . " he mumbled the last part with a shy smile and a blush on his face which made Ed smile in return though if it was from the gesture or Al's cuteness it wasn't clear. He was about to say something in return but Al kissed his cheek and pushed him to the door gently "Go put it on!"

Ed blushed before stumbling to the basement since he pretty much didn't have a choice anymore "Okay,okay I'm going!"

Yes that's right Al kissed his cheek. Since Ed came back the bond between the brothers had gotten stronger. . . but not in a brotherly way as many would expect.

Yes that is exactly what I mean. But the two hid it from everyone pretty well considering the fact that Al practically couldn't live without his brother anymore and always stuck by him like he was glued to him.

A few minuted later Ed came back dressed like he use to. The red coat proudly hanging from his now broad shoulders, tight black leather pants hugging his strong thighs, his platform boots with the red bottom and his ponytail was replaced with the braid everyone knew so well. All Al could do was stare at his older brother with the brightest smile on his face. Finally he had gotten Ed into that outfit and he wasn't planning on letting him take it off any time soon.

"Brother you look amazing!" He exclaimed with that special sparkle in his eyes he always got when he was extremely happy.

"It's a bit tight. . . " Ed mumbled as he tugged on the pantleg to try and loosen the pants.

"Well I guess you grew!" Al said to boost his brothers ego.

"Damn right I did!" The elder crossed his arms while Al giggled.

* * *

After lunch it was time to leave.

"Be careful you two!" Winry waved to the two brothers from the door as they headed down the hill just like she had done oh so many times before.

Dressed the same the two boarded the train and managed to get a few people to raise an eyebrow at them since it was rare to see two people dressed completely the same unless they were uniforms or something.

Once on the train and once the checking for tickets was complete they sat down across from each other and looked out the window as the train started to move.

Most of the ride was spent in silence until Al finally decided to brake the silence "Hey brother why did you decide to come with me?" He asked pretty much out of the blue but quickly found that the message of what he said could be understood in two ways so he quickly added: "Not that I mind or anything! I'm just curious you know and…! Uh…brother?" Al raised an eyebrow since there was no response. Was his brother ignoring him?

He shifted in his seat and leaned over to lookd at Edward, a small smile tugging on his lips at what he saw.

Ed was fast asleep with his head leaning on the window and even without his memories he knew that was just like Ed

"Sleep well brother. . . " he whispered before sitting beside his sleeping brother and quickly kissed his cheek

Al looked at Ed for quite a while since Ed always looked so peacful when he slept and also cute. . . even if he wouldn't admit it.

Once he decided that his staring had become a bit creepy he hugged Ed's arm gently and leaned his head on his brothers shoulder before closing his eyes

* * *

_HELLO!_

_Long time no see huh? I've been pretty busy with everything since 2015 started but I think I'll finally be able to get some free time so expect a few more fics!_

_I plan on updating this next week (hopefully,if everything goes to plan) and I've already started a new fic which is going to have multiple chapeters so I look forward to that!_

_But enough rambling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have time please review!_

_See you next time!_

_-thepandahero98_


End file.
